1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and system for use in forming concrete walls, blocks and other components. The invention relates more particularly to components of a concrete form system, and methods of using the same, including: i) side panels having an improved web member structure embedded therein; ii) a connector link for joining two or more connectors spanning between two side panels of the concrete form system to create a form cavity of extended incremental width dimension; iii) a ledge assembly for providing a bearing surface, such as for supporting a brick fascia, a flooring system, or other components; iv) a corner web member for incorporation into corner side panels of the concrete form system for attachment of wall cladding; and v) a termite infestation identification surface incorporated into a side panel of the concrete from system.
2. Description of Related Art
Concrete walls in building construction traditionally have been produced by first setting up two spaced apart form panels and pouring concrete into the space between the form panels. After the concrete hardens, the builder then removes the forms, leaving the cured concrete wall. This technique has been found to present a number of drawbacks. For example, formation of concrete walls using the traditional technique is inefficient because of the time required to erect the forms, wait until the concrete cures, and take down the forms. The traditional forming and fabricating technique, therefore, is an expensive, labor-intensive process. Moreover, the provision of a ledge or other bearing surface using traditional forming techniques greatly increases the complexity and expense of a project.
Improved techniques have been developed for forming modular concrete walls, using a foam insulating material for the form panels. The modular form panels are set up, typically generally parallel to each other, with connecting components holding the two form panels in place relative to each other. Concrete is then poured into the space between the foam form panels. Unlike the traditional forming technique, however, the foam form panels remain in place after the concrete has cured. That is, the form panels become a permanent part of the building after the concrete cures. The concrete walls made using this technique can be stacked on top of each other many stories high to form all of a building's walls. In addition to the efficiency gained by eliminating the need for removal of the form panels from the structure, the foam material of the form panels provides the finished wall with improved thermal insulation and acoustical impedance characteristics, as compared to bare concrete walls.
A number of variations of modular insulating concrete forms and methods for their use have been developed. Concrete form systems utilizing opposed side panel forms joined by connectors to define a chamber therebetween are known. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,698,947; 4,730,422 and 4,884,382, all incorporated herein by reference, disclose concrete form systems incorporating connectors for holding the side panels in spaced relation; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 378,049, also incorporated herein by reference, discloses a connector for such systems. Although the exemplified prior art proposed variations to achieve improvements with concrete form systems, drawbacks still exist for each design. The connecting components used in the prior art to hold the walls are typically constructed of plastic foam, high density plastic, or a metal bridge, which acts as a non-structural support, i.e., once the concrete cures, the connecting components serve no function.
A further exemplified embodiment of a prior art connecting component for a concrete form system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,390,459, which issued to Mensen, on Feb. 21, 1995 and which is incorporated herein by reference. This patent discloses "bridging members" that comprise end plates connected by a plurality of web members. The bridging members also use reinforcing ribs, reinforcing webs, reinforcing members extending from the upper edge of the web member to the top side of the end plates, and reinforcing members extending from the lower edge of the web member to the bottom side of the end plates. As one skilled in the art will appreciate, this support system is expensive to construct, which, in turn, increases the cost of the formed wall. It has been found that such concrete form systems may be improved upon through the provision of a modified web member in place of the above described web member 16.
One further disadvantage common to the prior art concrete form systems is the limited ability to vary the spacing between side panels of the forms, and thereby, the thickness of the finished concrete wall. Typically, connectors or bridging members are provided in several standard lengths, often in two-inch increments (i.e., 2", 4", 6" and 8"), to produce standard wall thicknesses. It has been found desirable however, for certain applications, to produce walls of greater or different thickness than is permitted using standard length connectors. For example, desired wall thicknesses of up to and possibly exceeding 24" may be encountered. Typically, however, owing in part to the dimensions of associated commercially available building materials, walls are formed with thicknesses of even two-inch increments. The provision of separate connectors manufactured in lengths adapted to produce walls of every potential incremental thickness (e.g., 4", 6", 8", . . . up to 24" or more) would be prohibitively expensive. Known adjustable length connectors are expensive to produce and complicated to install, thus increasing fabrication costs and potential for incorrect adjustment and installation. Thus, it has been found that a need exists for a concrete form system and method of concrete fabrication enabling the production of walls of various thicknesses utilizing standard components.
For certain applications during building of concrete structures, it is also often desirable to provide a bearing surface, such as a ledge or shelf, on a concrete wall or other structure. For example, a brick fascia may be provided on the exterior surface of a concrete wall, typically extending upwardly from grade, and/or bearing surfaces for floor joists, floor trusses, ceiling joists or other building components may be required on the interior surface of a wall. Known insulated concrete form systems have been found to present undesirable disadvantages in forming such bearing surfaces. For example, the brick shelf form described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,657,600 has been found less than fully satisfactory due to the presence of thick foam partitions between cut-away areas of the form panels. These foam partitions present substantial interruptions in the concrete bearing surface, potentially weakening the support provided thereby. An additional disadvantage to the brick shelf form described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,657,600 results from the inability to vary the thickness of the wall formed due to the fixed size of the bridging members embedded into the form panels. Thus, it has been found that a need exists for an improved concrete form system and method of concrete fabrication enabling the production of walls and other components including bearing surfaces such a brick ledges and/or floor joists.
In the construction of a building, it is also often desirable, and in some cases required by local building ordinance, to provide a termite infestation detection structure on a concrete wall or other structure having insulated side panels. Unfortunately, the various other concrete form systems utilizing opposed side panel forms enclosing a core of concrete, exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,698,947; 4,730,422; and 4,884,382, may allow the undetected infiltration of termites via the insulated side panels into vulnerable structures, such as for example wood framed construction, mounted onto the concrete form system. Typical detection of termite infestation requires some form of visual detection of the presence of the unwanted insects. However, because the infiltration typically occurs between the concrete in the cavity and the interior surface of the side panel or within the material forming the side panel, any damaging infestation may not be detected until significant damage to the vulnerable structures has been completed. Thus, it has been found that a need exists for a method of concrete fabrication enabling the production of walls incorporating a termite detection surface for visual detection of possible termite infestation of the building.
It is to the provision of a concrete form system and method of concrete wall fabrication meeting these and other needs that the present invention is primarily directed.